De:Berlin
;LETZTE NACHRICHTEN ;Critical Mass Berlin – Fr., 27. April 2012 (via http://www.critical-mass-berlin.de/) Keine aktuellen Nachrichten, siehe Neuigkeiten aus Berlin für ältere Einträge. Critical Mass-Fahrten in Berlin haben schon seit 1997 Tradition. Nach einer längeren Unterbrechung in den Jahren von 2001 bis 2006 gibt es eine neue Critical Mass-Generation. Critical Mass Historie Die erste Critical-Mass-Fahrt in Berlin startete im September 1997 mit 20 Leuten; diese Anzahl blieb auch in den folgenden Monaten konstant. Die RadfahrerInnen trafen sich damals jeden letzten Freitag im Monat um 16:00 Uhr am Brandenburger Tor. Erst ab 1998 stieg die Zahl der Teilnehmenden schnell an und im Mai waren es schon 300 und einen Monat später über 500, die zusammen das Radfahrern feierten. In den darauffolgenden Jahren (1999-2000) ging die Beteiligung wieder zurück. So fand im Oktober 2001 für lange Zeit die letzte Critical Mass statt. Critical Mass-Fahrten fanden in Berlin auch im Zuge von anderen Ereignissen statt. So gab es z.B. am 6. Juli 2005 eine Critical Mass-Aktion im Zusammenhang mit der Räumung der Yorck59 http://de.indymedia.org/2005/06/119489.shtml. Reclaim the Streets-Aktionen waren in der Vergangenheit um das Jahr 2000, die damals in Berlin häufiger veranstaltet wurden, auch Anlässe für gemeinsame Fahrradfahrten als kritische Masse. Radzeit von 1999 Interesse an der Critical Mass zeigte regelmäßg auch die Berliner Polizei, die die RadfahrerInnen per Fahrad, häufiger mit Motorrädern, Autos und Bussen begleitetete. Zivile Einsatzfahrzeuge wurden ebenfalls eingesetzt. So sind vereinzelt Bußgeldbescheide aufgrund vorgeworfener Verkehrsverstöße ausgesprochen worden. In den Medien sei damals des Öfteren von den monatlichen Fahrten berichtet worden, insbesonders in Zeiten großer Teilnehmerzahlen. So habe es Berichte im Fernsehen, z.B. bei B1, der Berliner Abendschau und in der Presse Artikel über die Critical Mass in Berlin gegeben. Detalierte Informationen und Eindrücke aus dieser Zeit sind auf der legendären Critical Mass Berlin Homepage zu finden, deren Inhalt seit Anfang/Mitte 2008 aber nur noch über archive.org verfügbar ist (siehe Links). Critical Mass im neuen Jahrhundert Seit dem Dezember 2006 gibt es wieder eine regelmäßig stattfindende Critical Mass in Berlin. Bis März 2008 war der Treffpunkt wieder an jedem letzten Freitag im Monat um 16.00 Uhr, aber diesmal am Heinrichplatz in Berlin-Kreuzberg statt am Brandenburger Tor. Seit April 2008 finden die Fahrten am Freitag um 18:00 statt und es gibt zusätzliche Fahrten an jedem ersten Sonntag im Monat, Treffpunkt ist wieder am Brandenburger Tor um 14:00. Seit Herbst 2011 starten die Fahrten am Freitag um 20:00 Uhr. Image:Critical Mass Berlin - Februar 2007.jpg|Critical Mass Singlespeed Rennrad, Februar 07 Image:CM Berlin - June 2007.jpg|Mariannenplatz, Juni 07 Termine: http://criticalmass-berlin.org/ ;Critical Mass *Regelmäßige Fahrt siehe Kasten oben rechts. ;Andere Fahrradereignisse *jedes Jahr im Juni: Sternfahrt Berlin Seite des ADFC Berlin *Vorraussichtlich jährlich im September Kreisfahrt des ADFC, 2008 am 20.9. um 14:00, siehe Seite des ADFC *Worldcarfree Day (jährlich am 22. September) Ereignisse seit 2006 ;Dezember 06 Die erste monatliche Critical Mass in Berlin seit 2001 mit 8 RadfahrerInnen fand statt. ;Mai 07 Die Polizei kontrollierte am Heinrichplatz Fahrräder auf StVO-Tauglichkeit und nahm von mehreren Leuten die Personalien auf. Eine Person sei im Anschluss festgenommen worden (Quelle: http://de.indymedia.org/2007/05/178512.shtml de.indymedia.org), Gründe noch unklar! Trotzdem sind ein paar Leute zusammen gefahren, allerdings nur wenige. ;Juli 07 40 RadfahrerInnen starten am Heinrichplatz zur monatlichen Fahrt, deren Anzahl im weiteren Verlauf auf bis zu 60 TeilnehmerInnen anstieg. Ein Zwischenfall ereignete sich in der Heinrich-Heine-Straße, wo die begleitende Polizei ein Fahrrad konfiszierte (es kurze Zeit später aber wieder zurückgab) und von mindestens einer Person die Personalien aufnahm. Siehe http://de.indymedia.org/2007/07/189300.shtml und http://de.indymedia.org/2007/07/189267.shtml für detaillierte Berichte. Image:CM Berlin - July 2007 - Confiscating Bicycle.jpg|Polizei konfiszierte ein Fahrrad, aber gab es wieder zurück Image:CM Berlin - July 2007.jpg|Radfahren rund um den Straußberger Platz ;August 07 Das erste Mal seit Dezember kam keine Critical Mass zustande. Es waren zu wenig Leute. ;September 07 Am 28. September war der zehnte Jahrestag der Critical Mass in Berlin, aber: Regen, Regen, Regen... So sollen nur 20 Leute zusammen gefahren sein. Gleich vier Einsatzwägen der Berliner Polizei hätten schon am Treffpunkt Präsenz gezeigt. Quelle: http://www.kiezkumpel.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=75&Itemid=36. ;Februar 08 Nachdem monatelang keine CM zustande kam, waren auch im Februar 2008 nur ein paar Leute am Heinrichplatz anzutreffen. ;März 08 Das schöne Wetter hatte rund dreißig Menschen angelockt. Die Route führte über meist kleine Straßen durch Kreuzberg und Mitte bis in der Leipziger Straße die Polizei die Gruppe anhielt. Nach einer Weile unentschlossenem Herumstehens auf der Leipziger Straße trafen wir uns erneut am Brandenburger Tor und fuhren bis zum Alexanderplatz. Unter den Linden schloss sich uns eine Gruppe "Berlin by Bike"-Radler an, sodass hier die fünfziger-Latte genommen wurde. ;-) ;Mai 08, der erste Sonntag Die Bedingungen für die zweite Sonntags-Critical Mass waren bestens, strahlender Sonnenschein und angenehme Temperaturen ließen auf eine rege Fahrbeteiligung hoffen. So trudelten nach und nach bis 14:30 um die 20 Leute am Brandenburger Tor ein. Kurz nachdem es los ging schlossen sich dann nochmal sieben RadfahrerInnen der Truppe an. Es ging Richtung Alexanderplatz zur Brunnenstraße. Dort mußten wir leider das Ausscheiden von 2 Leuten hinnehmen, nachdem jemand die Felge gebrochen war und sich der Schlauch mit lautem Knall verabschiedete. Unschöne Geschichte, Ursache war wohl eine durchgebremste Felge, aber zum Glück ist nichts weiter passiert. Weiter ging es dann über dem Hauptbahnhof zum Brandenburger Tor zurück und die Friedrichstraße entlang nach Kreuzberg. Am Moritzplatz gab es ein kleines Highlight, nach einer Ehrenrunde im Kreisverkehr applaudierten uns ein paar AutofahrerInnen mit einem kleinen Hupkonzert. Schließlich gings weiter über die Köpenicker Straße an der Köpi vorbei in die Falckensteinstraße wo wir uns zum Ende noch ein Eis genehmigen wollten. Ein paar Leute setzten sich auch noch im Görli zusammen. Die heutige Tour war ungefähr 15 km lang, bis auf ein paar motorisierte Drängler gab es keine Besonderheiten. Wir waren ja nicht so viele, nichtmal die Polizei würdigte uns eines Blickes. Das war aber auch gar nicht nötig, wir kommen sehr gut selbst zurecht. Insgesamt also eine wirklich entspannte Sonntagstour, natürlich unter Einhaltung aller Verkehrsregeln. Etwas Musik unterwegs wäre schön gewesen, aber es fand sich immer eine nette Unterhaltung mit anderen RadfahrerInnen. Das hat Laune auf mehr gemacht! ;Mai 08, Freitagsfahrt Auch beste Wetterbedingungen mit strahlenem Sonnenschein zogen nur ungefähr 25 Radfahrer an. Kurz nach 18 Uhr drohte die Polizei, die mit mehreren Fahrzeugen präsent war, die Personalien der Radfahrer aufzunehmen, wenn diese als Gruppe losfahren würden. Später, während der Fahrt, wurde erneut gedroht, die Fahrräder bei Verkehrsverstößen zu beschlagnahmen. Durch diese Drohkulisse verloren nach und nach die meisten Radfahrer die Lust und die Fahrt endete schon nach fast einer Stunde mit nur noch wenigen Leuten. Während der Fahrt erklärte die Polizei ihre Maßnahmen durch die zeitgleich stattfindenden Aktionstage für autonome Räume. Statistik ;TeilnehmerInnen in Berlin 2006 und 2007 Die Diagrammdaten können in der Vorlage für 2007 editiert werden. ;TeilnehmerInnen in Berlin 2008 Die Diagrammdaten können in der Vorlage für 2008 editiert werden. Hier ist ein Vergleich mit anderen deutschen Critical Mass Orten zu finden. Presse/Medien 27. April 2007, Berliner Zeitung Am Freitag, dem Tag der monatlichen Berliner Critical Mass-Fahrt, ist in der die Critical Mass erwähnt und beschrieben worden. http://www.berlinonline.de/berliner-zeitung/archiv/.bin/dump.fcgi/2007/0427/lokales/0130/index.html 09. April 2008, Onlinemagazin jetzt.de der Süddeutschen Zeitung Am 09. April 2008 nimmt sich der Autor philipp-mattheis im Onlinemagazin jetzt.de der Süddeutschen Zeitung fünf unkonventionelle Protestformen vor. Neben Shoefiti, Mobile Clubbing, Guerilla-Gärtner, und Nu Tags wird auch Critical Mass kurz vorgestellt. „Wir behindern nicht den Verkehr! Wir sind der Verkehr!“ wird u.a. die Webseite critical-mass.de zitiert, und ein Eintrag des Berliner CM Blogs wird aufgegriffen, in dem das geringe Interesse an CM angesprochen wird und wie es der Polizei nur dadurch so leicht hätte gelingen können einen Radler aufzuhalten der auf dem Bürgersteig gefahren sei. Wie Critical Mass funktioniert weiss der Autor auch, es träfen sich "hunderte von unmotorisierten Verkehrsteilnehmern in der Innenstadt, um plötzlich und scheinbar chaotisch herumzukurven". Als Hintergrund wird noch über die erste Fahrt in San Francicso, dem Radfahren am Freitag (RaF) und den größten CMs in Budapest berichtet. Critical Mass bekommt schließlich jeweils drei Sterne für Subversivität, Aufwand und dem Bessere-Welt-Faktor, besondere Coolness wird nicht unterstellt, hierfür gibts gar nur einen Querstrich... http://jetzt.sueddeutsche.de/texte/anzeigen/427969/5/1#texttitel Selbstverständnis/Verhaltensweisen Nicht alle RadfahrerInnen verstehen was Critical Mass eigentlich bedeutet. Obwohl es keine Organisatoren oder einen festen Ablauf gibt, sollten dennoch einige Verhaltensweisen selbstverständlich sein, um sicher zu fahren, siehe Sammlung von Selbstverständnissen. Kontroverse Critical-Mass-Fahrradfahrten sind auch in Berlin nicht unumstritten und Kritik ausgesetzt. Dies macht sich unter anderem auch auf Anzahl der TeilnehmerInnen bemerkbar. Die Gründe sind sicherlich sehr vielfältig, die frühe Uhrzeit an einem Werktag (16:00), eine geringe Verbreitung des Themas, allgemeine Kritik an dieser Form der Verkehrsteilnahme, dem einem ursprünglichen Critical-Mass-Gedanken eher widersprechenden Fahrweisen und Aktionismus einzelner RadfahrerInnen, der die Konflikte mit dem motorisiertem Verkehr verstärkt und mögliche Probleme mit den Behörden mögen einige wichtige davon sein. Der eher aktionistisch orientierte Charakter der Critical Mass mit fehlenden Perspektiven könnte ein weiterer Grund für verhaltenes Engagement sein. Fotogallerie Im Wiki sind Bilder der Critical Mass Berlin in der Category: Photos zu finden, allerdings nur zwischen allen Fotos, die im Wiki gespeichert sind. Es gibt aber eine nach Monaten sortierte Berliner Fotoseite. Flyer Einige Flyer der Critical Mass Berlin. Alle Flyer im Wiki sind gelistet in der Category: Flyers, speziell für Berlin kannst du in der Category: Berlin suchen. Image:Coffee mass.jpg|Ein Flyer für die Sonntage Image:Cm-massiv2.png|Die aktuellen Termine von Feb. bis Apr. 09! Image:Cm-massiv2.png|Der gleich Flyer ohne Termine ;Flyer mit den alten Terminen Image:Cm2.jpg|PDF-File for printing Image:Cmflyer8.jpg|PDF-File for printing Image:Flycmb-2.png|Flyer Image:Cmberlinflyer.gif|PDF-File for printing Image:Berlin-Flyer.jpg|Flyer in englischer Sprache Links ;Critical Mass : Berliner Info-Webseiten *Blog über die Critical Mass Berlin (melde dich an und schreibe Artikel) *CM-Berlin-Twitter *Info über Critical Mass in Berlin (erste Internetseite der neuen Critical Mass in Berlin, nicht aktuell) *Critical Mass Berlin - Historie und Dokumentation bis 2001 - die Seite ist nicht mehr online, aber bei archive.org archiviert: Critical Mass Berlin * http://criticalmass-berlin.org/ : Fotos aus Berlin *Fotos bei flickr vom Critical Mass Berlin Blog *Bilder der Critical Mass in Berlin vom Mai 1998 *Bilder der Critical Mass vom 30. März 2007 in Berlin *Bildersuche bei flickr.com ;Radfahren in Berlin :Lobbyismus *Berliner ADFC :Straßenverkehr *Polizei Berlin: Gesamtunfallstatistiken *Senatsverwaltung für Stadtentwicklung: Radfahren in Berlin :Weitere interessante Seiten *Fahrradblog des Berliner Fahrradkollektivs der Rad-Spannerei *Das Fahrradkollektiv les lanternes rouges Quellen Category:Germany Category:Berlin Category:Ride locations Category:Pages in German